


Anything and Everything

by fujibutts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fuckbuddies, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, emphasis on the one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi gave him <i>everything</i> and never asked for anything in return. Unlike that selfish Kageyama. Kageyama with his unbelievable talent and skill. His shiny black hair and perfect skin, unmarred by freckles and acne scars, unlike Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first thing I write for [this blog](http://fuji.co.vu/post/92212442914/tsukiyama-ok-like-tsukki-is-fucking-yamaguchi-into-the) is THIS. Out of all the headcanons there I had to get inspired by this. Okay. Sure.

"Yamaguchi I-"

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi snapped. Tsukishima paused, looking at his usually quiet friend, but Yamaguchi didn't meet his eyes as he held out a pile of clothes to Tsukishima. "Why don't you take the first shower?" he asked with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Or did it? Yamaguchi still wasn't looking at him. "The sooner you're all cleaned up the sooner you can get out of here," Yamaguchi laughed as he turned away to busy himself with other things.

Tsukishima could only stare at his friend, before nodding and padding off to the bathroom. As he stepped under the hot spray, he couldn't help but feel like a piece of shit. 

He was aware that Yamaguchi held… feelings for him. How could he not? Yamaguchi did confess when they entered high school. But when Tsukishima rejected him, it wasn't like anything had changed. Even when Yamaguchi had approached him about this arrangement that they had, it was all with _Tsukki!_ in mind.

But try as he did, Tsukishima just couldn't bring himself to love his best friend in that way. No, instead he had to fall for that stupid piece of crap Kageyama. Kageyama with his stupid skills that he didn't even deserve… Kageyama and his dumbs boyfriend that followed him around like a baby duck.

Eventually he stepped out of the shower and dried off, immediately putting on his clothes. Yamaguchi was right, the sooner he showered and dressed, the sooner he could leave. He stepped back into the room where Yamaguchi was curled up on the bed. A pang of guilt reverberated through his heart, but Tsukishima couldn't bring himself to do anything but ruffle Yamaguchi's hair. "I'm leaving now."

Yamaguchi stayed still for a moment before springing out of bed. Tsukishima followed him to the door as Yamaguchi opened it for him. "Have a good night Tsukki!"

Tsukishima nodded and grunted goodbye in return. As he took the short walk to his apartment, he thought about how Yamaguchi still wasn't looking him in the eye.

***

As soon as the lock clicked, it was all Yamaguchi could do not to sink down to the floor. Somehow he was able to make his way back to the bed before his knees gave out.

_Oh. Okay._

Yamaguchi bit at his lip and pulled at his hair, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth as he lay there. Anything to keep the tears away.

_He wants Kageyama._

Yamaguchi was frustrated and angry, and- and-

A sob forced its way out of his throat, which felt dry and constricted. Apparently that one crack as enough to force the dam open because after that, he couldn't do anything to stop the ugly whines and keening noises coming from him. Maybe this was why Tsukki didn't love him.

But why _him_?

Yamaguchi was the one that approached Tsukki about this because he knew that his friend wouldn't. _He_ was the one that knew what Tsukki liked in bed and out of it. _He_ was the one that could read Tsukki like a book because they've been together for so long. _He_ was the one that structured his life around Tsukki, making sure his plans didn't interfere with their time together. He was the one that always gave Tsukki the strawberry on his shortcake and in return ate the soggy fries Tsukki didn't want anymore.

Yamaguchi gave him _everything_ and never asked for anything in return. Unlike that selfish Kageyama. Kageyama with his unbelievable talent and skill. His shiny black hair and perfect skin, unmarred by freckles and acne scars, unlike Yamaguchi. Stupid Kageyama just had to have everything, didn't he? No, not only did he get the eternal ball of sunshine Hinata to himself, but he had to steal Tsukki's heart too! It's not like they were ever going to be together… Stupid Tsukki.

Eventually Yamaguchi tired himself out. He sniffed and took a glance at the clock. 3:32 it read. At least it was finally Saturday. Yamaguchi turned to lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. He knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep anyway. He considered maybe talking to Tsukki. Maybe breaking this arrangement off…

Nah. Who was he kidding? 

Curling up on his side once more, Yamaguchi sighed. This time, no tears came out.

No, if this was what Tsukki wanted, then Yamaguchi would gladly give himself to him. Anything to make Tsukki happy. Even if Tsukki would never love him, he would gladly take what he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm trying to get back into the swing of things by writing some impromptu stuff. Written in about an hour, so it might be a little wonky.


End file.
